


The Kissing Lesson

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Kissing, implied wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Sirius Black gets a kissing lesson while visiting his Cousin Andromeda.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Molly Weasley, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Kissing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful and talented beta, Uncle A.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

They had just finished clearing away the dishes and set them in the sink to wash. Supper had been amazing. It always was when Molly cooked. Although everyone in the group was at least ten years older than him, Sirius felt right at home. It was like being with the Marauders, except they were less mischievous and more like four cool older siblings. 

After yet another row with his mother, Sirius had packed up his trunk and ended up on Andromeda's doorstep. He wasn't due at the Potter's for another couple of days and figured some time with his favorite cousin would be much better than slumming it on the streets.

Andie had taken him in warmly. It appeared as though he had crashed her date with Ted, but neither seemed to mind. They spent the evening listening to old records, laughing, and eating Chinese takeaway straight out of the boxes. 

Now, on a balmy Sunday night, they all sat in the Weasley's comfortable living room, enjoying the feeling of full bellies and great company. Arthur and Ted had been asking him about school; the courses he would be taking this coming term, and whether Professor Binns was still teaching History were some of the many lines of inquiry exhausted by the older men.

Molly came back into the room bringing with her some fresh biscuits. "So, Sirius, are you seeing anyone?"

Sirius blushed at the unexpected question. "I… um… No…"

"Oh leave off him, Molly," Arthur chided. "He's only fourteen."

"If I remember correctly," Molly said, raising an eyebrow, "you were quite a pest at fourteen, trying to get me to meet you in some deserted classroom or other.”

Arthur chuckled and pulled her into his lap. "And it worked too." He placed a quick kiss on her nose before settling back into the couch cushions, holding her close. “Eventually.”

Andromeda's shrewd eyes hadn't left Sirius' face. "But you do fancy someone, don't you?"

"What - what do you… How can you tell?" Sirius stammered. 

It must have been written all over his face because a light flashed in Andie's eyes and she grinned. "Oh my god, is it -?"

"No!" He interrupted.

Sensing his discomfort, she backed off a bit. "But I met them. They're who you introduced me to when -"

"Yeah."

"Sirius, this is wonderful! They obviously fancy you too. I saw how they were looking at you-"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Of course they do. The look on their face when I met you two… They wanted to snog your face off. You should try it on this year."

"But what if it's awful? I haven't ever -" If it were possible to turn a darker shade of red, Sirius would have done so. How the hell had he ended up admitting his insecurities to the coolest people he knew?

"It's honestly not that bad," consoled Ted. "You're both going to be shit at it in the beginning."

"Mmmm… yes," agreed Andromeda. "Remind me to thank Tillie Cardew, next time I see her, for teaching you how to kiss."

"Then I'll have to thank her sister for teaching you." Ted winked and pulled her closer.

"What the hell went on in the Slytherin dormitories?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Andromeda waggled her eyebrows at her. Turning back to Sirius, she said "In all seriousness, if it's the right person, it'll be great. Don't fret too much about it."

"But I don't even know…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

Sighing, not unkindly, Andromeda seemed to come to a decision. "They still have longish hair, right?" 

Sirius nodded.

"And they wear it down?"

He nodded again, not quite sure where this was going.

"Molly, mind if I borrow you for a moment?" she asked, standing and holding out her hand.

Molly took it, looking slightly weary and also a little excited. Andie positioned them in front of Sirius so he could get a good view. 

"Okay, forget what you've seen in those Muggle action movies. For your first kiss, no one wants a full frontal assault. Pick a moment when it's just the two of you."

She slid closer to Molly, still holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes. 

"Get into their personal space, but don't crowd them. Don't make them feel trapped."

Slowly, she let go of Molly's hand. Skating her fingers up Molly's arm, then raising it to caress her cheek.

"Light, little touches. Take your time." Her thumb brushed over Molly's lips, drawing an almost inaudible gasp from the woman. Andromeda moved her hand again to gently brush the red hair away from the face of the woman in front of her. Sliding her hand back into the hair, tangling it at the nape of Molly's neck, she leaned closer.

"Take in their face, their features, almost worshipful. Lean in a bit closer, as if asking for permission. Breathing in the same air. And then -"

Andromeda ghosted her lips against Molly's. Before she could pull away, Molly surged forward, capturing Andromeda's mouth with hers. They clung together and kissed for what felt like aeons, but must have been only a moment. Sirius' mouth went dry. He grabbed a throw pillow as discreetly as he could and placed it over his crotch. A quick glance at Ted and Arthur revealed that they were in a similar state.

Andromeda broke the kiss, stepped back a little and gave Molly a small smirk. "See," she said to Sirius, "it's that simple. Think you'll be able to do it?"

Sirius just nodded, unable to speak.

"Good," she said brightly. Her smirk grew into a grin as she turned to the rest of the room. "Now, who wants tea?"


End file.
